Seth
5* Demonic Seth= Only the most outstanding knights in Hell are known as members of the Nightmare Cavalry, and Seth is the most outstanding among them. He rides a Nightmare and destroy all traces of life using the dark breath of evil. Skills *'ULT: Death Blade III' 3 rounds of moderate Dark Element damage to a single enemy, with a chance to lower enemy healing rate by 50% *'Talent: Death Knight III' With his Rider's Ability from his previous life, Seth Charges forward and caused higher damage for longer the distance he ride. When there are Dark Element Heroes, his HP and ATK will increase by 3% each. *'Leader: Dark Fury III' All Dark Element party members cause 50% more damage *'Fate: Charge Rush' Damage received by Dark heroes in the back row will be reduced by 10%. Seth's charging bonus effect will increase by 100%. **Fate 1: Death Knight (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Slayer Riya (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Vengeance Mika (Lv 80) Equips *'Eternal Horror' Damage dealt by death sword power increased by 15% *'Odin Armor' If HP is lower than 50% at the start of a round, damage received is reduced by 20% Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Mysterious Zan (Lv 80) *Fate 2: Hell Messenger (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Elder Mitz (Lv 70) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: Heaven Army (Challenge) Fate Link stats Additional notes Evolve using Dark Nightmare. |-| 4* Knight Seth= Seth was resurrected in Hell, and on the back of the Spirit Steed he has long become a malevolent spirit, giving out shrill cries as he mows down the enemy in front of him. Skills *'ULT: Death Blade II' Unleash 8 Death Blade while on horseback, dealing minor Dark Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Death Knight II' Seth, with a knight's instinct from his previous life, causes greater damage the longer the charge distance; life is increased by 10% if he is in the same Squad as Death Knight *'Leader: Dark Fury II' All Dark Element party members cause 35% more damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: Heaven Army (Challenge) |-| 3* Dark Seth= Seth is the late leader of the Knights of Doom, and was a legendary hero was he was alive. He was resurrected in Hell and given a Spirit Steed; now he is clad in armor and ready to fight the enemy. Skills *'ULT: Death Blade I' Unleash 4 Death Blade while on horseback, dealing minor Dark Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Death Knight I' Seth, with a knight's instinct from his previous life, causes greater damage the longer the charge distance; life is increased by 10% if he is in the same Squad as Death Knight *'Leader: Dark Fury I' All Dark Element party members cause 25% more damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: Heaven Army (Challenge) |-| Gallery= Card icons Dark Seth icon.png Knight Seth icon.png Demonic Seth icon.png Raw images Dark Seth raw.png Knight Seth raw.png Demonic Seth raw.png Demonic Seth jpg.jpg Category:5* Category:Dark Category:Warrior